Trip
This is the first video in which we hear Vincent's voice, though it is very distorted and difficult to understand at times. This is most likely due to the influence of Patrem, not Vincent's actual voice. Vincent records a new song he is in the middle of composing. He eventually falls asleep which causes Patrem to take control of his body. Vincent then exits the building and walks down the street. Details Details as of 9/11/18. Description: "03/10/15 I control you child, and your futile attempts to remember this are nothing but a game to me" Tags: N/A Video Transcript We see Vincent's computer and music set up which includes speakers, a computer, and a VCR down below. Vincent begins speaking. His voice is very distorted. He seems to be showing off his speakers. Vincent: "Hi, um... (Indecipherable) ...Third one. Bam." The video stutters and cuts ahead. Vincent: "(Indecipherable) I don't know if I'm actually going to be able to make it. (Stutter) All night... Or day, whatever you wanna call it. Yeah... Yeah, I... (Sigh) I started a song and it's, uh... It's really different. It's really different- very different from my other stuff. I'm working on it here, I'm actually- (Stutter) This looks like... a little more like a real song, but I like didn't think that I would actually be able to make something like this, and that's (Indecipherable) ...(Sigh) So the Chrome is more exciting than (Indecipherable) I am so tired... So, uh... I'm filming in an attempt to keep me awake longer... (Indecipherable) camera will hopefully keep me up for a bit. Yeah, this is what I have so far." Vincent begins playing the song on his computer. The audio for the entire video is distorted, though, and it sounds very strange. At times we can see what is on his task bar - Google Chome with a search for 'Memory Loss'. Vincent: "I hope you can hear that... I don't want it to be too loud. (Stutter) That square is... where everyone (Indecipherable)" The video cuts as the lyrics come into view, though they can still be made out if paused correctly: Let me summon you tonight my theory is that it will be alright and my feelings for you will be spoken soon as we dance beneath the electronic moon How I long to caress your face transcend the realms of cyberspace but behind the lcd there is a place in you for me my heart feels like a nuclear bomb I hope you know where Im commin from my heart feels like a nuclear bomb How I long to caress your face transcend the realms of cyberspace but behind the lcd there is a place in you for me But if you let it go off can we still dance under the nuclear sky? Morning is night but we still can have our fun Ill make it as simple as 0's and 1's Vincent: "I don't have any way to sing it... I won't, hopefully. I don't want to sing it myself, because... (Laughs) I don't know, I don't really think I can sing... But, uh... Well, for one, I'm trying something different with the camera this time because I don't really like recording myself too much. I don't know, it's just a weird self conscious thing. But, uh... (Sighs) This is just a lot different from what I thought I'd be doing. I thought I would stick with a hardcore techno kinda thing. This is what happened. But yeah, I meant to- I like it. I like this song. (Indecipherable) I'll probably have to finish this one later. The camera stays focused on the screen for a long time while the distorted music continues to drone out. Vincent eventually lies down on the bed, seeming to fall asleep. The video continues like this for nearly three minutes until we see Patrem flashing on screen, indicating that he is taking control of Vincent's body. Vincent rises from the bed and exits the room. He continues walking down a stairwell and exits the building. Vincent walks down a street in the middle of the night. We can hear him groaning in his sleep as Patrem wills his body forward. Vincent comes to a stop and looks behind him. It sounds as if there are more footsteps coming from the darkness, though it is unclear. The camera points straight up at the moon before falling onto the ground. Vincent then comes back and picks the camera back up. Images loss.png lyrics.png trip.png Category:Canon videos Category:Dead Arc Category:Videos